A. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates primarily to vacuum breakers for faucets. More particularly, the invention relates to vacuum breakers for use with faucets having a pull-out spray function.
B. Description of the Art
Pull-out spray head faucets are often used in kitchen and bar sink faucets. These types of faucets, however, pose special problems in that if the spray head is placed in contact with dirty water, and the supply of water is interrupted, the water supply could become contaminated by a back siphoning of the dirty water. Vacuum breakers have therefore been previously provided in conjunction with such pull-out spray heads.
Some prior art vacuum breakers for pull-out spray heads have shortcomings in that they present valving devices which require specially designed venting compartments. Others are multicomponent valving devices and/or devices which are not easily installed or repaired. Other systems do not afford vacuum breakers which are easily and economically manufactured. Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved vacuum breaker useful with pull-out spray faucets.